


The Universal Oneshots

by geniuswizard101, ScaryScarecrows



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Batman: The Animated Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniuswizard101/pseuds/geniuswizard101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaryScarecrows/pseuds/ScaryScarecrows
Summary: Everything has a history. And Everything has some behind the scenes. Here are cuts of life stories that didn't fit into "The Universal Conundrum". Though it didn't fit in there, it fits here. Some, may be heart wrenching, some may be funny, some may be downright cruel. But know, they all influence the characters.





	1. Let's Go Poke it With a Stick

            “Well that went well. I don’t know what you are so worried about Erik! You’re like, the Mozart of the 21st Century! The Phantom of the Opera without the Mask! The..The,” Elisa stuttered and waved her hand around trying to think of another analogy.

            “The Music Meister,” Erik said with a grin and a wink.

            “No not him. He’s evil. And he hypnotizes people into doing his bidding.”

            “It’s a good thing we have Arkham ca-,” Erik started to sing, as he held his violin case tightly with one arm, the other extending out.

            Elisa pushed his arm down and smacked the back of his head gently. “No! Let’s not have a High School Musical Moment.”

            “Aww Let me practice! I have to sing and play the violin tomorrow. At least let me practice one on the way home,” Erik laughed out and pulled his arm away, hugging his violin case with both arms. “You are going to be there tomorrow aren’t you?”

            “Of Course! Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Elisa giggled out and hopped up onto a wall, walking along it. “What songs are you doing?”

            “I was thinking of doing “Open Your Eyes” and “The Ballad of the Green Berets”. They both are really good songs. I also considered doing “Monster”. Or even that one you like a lot. What was it called… The one about betrayal?”

            “OH! The Riddle! That would be awesome,” Elisa squealed and did a small jump, almost slipping off the wall she was on. “Eep!”

            “Be careful Idiot! I don’t need you getting hurt!”

            “Hehe sorry Erik,” Elisa said and went red as she jumped off the wall, walking alongside her best friend again.

            “So mine or yours for Ger-What is that,” Erik asked and pointed at a shiny door.

            “It’s shiny, and it’s a door. Hmm. Odd,” Elisa said and her nose wrinkled.

            “I know that look. That’s your bewitched look. The “Sherlock Mode” look. Don’t even,” Erik said and grabbed on to her arm.

            “Just a quick peeky weeky! It looks interesting. And it’s shiny,” Elisa whined and made a run for it before being pulled back.

            “Elisa. No. Think. It’s Shiny and might be dangerous,” Erik growled, which soon turned to an “Ewww” when Elisa licked him.

            “Stick,” Elisa cried out as she took off for the shiny door. She stopped for two seconds and grabbed a stick before running off, Erik soon behind.

            “Elisa! Uh Oh…We’re in Trouble,” Erik mumbled under his breath and took off as fast as he could. Last time she poked something with a stick it ended up being a skunk’s home. Like hell he was having a situation like that again.

            Elisa stopped and poked the door. Which proceeded to fall off the hinges towards her. She yelped and jumped back, right into Erik making him drop his violin.

“Elisa! Dammit I told you not to mess with it,” Erik snapped and bent down to pick up his violin. “Now leave i- Elisa?”

“What the hell is it,” Elisa asked and walked up to the shiny…Entrance? It was just light. Nothing but light. Elisa knelt down, adjusting her backpack so it was better situated and leaned in closer eyes narrowed at it.

“Elisa get away from it. Let’s call the police,” Erik whispered scared.

“Nothing to be scared of. What’s the worst that happens,” Elisa huffs and loose her balance as she leaned in a little closer. She caught herself on the door frame and shot a grin back. “See no problem!” Elisa started to push away, but her hand slipped, going into the bizarre light show. Soon the rest was being pulled in. “ERIK! HELP!”

“Fuck! I told you not to mess with it,” Erik cried out and dropped the violin and ran forward to try and grab Elisa. He was a hair to late, his hand barely missing hers as Elisa disappeared into the lights. Two seconds after she fell through, the Light show, went supernova bright. Erik had no choice but to cover his eyes and back away. He tripped over his violin and fell to the ground. He stared in shock at the empty warehouse. Elisa was gone. His best friend. Was gone. How was he to tell her dad what happened? What about Annabelle? Hell what about the police?!


	2. Guitar Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a funny thing I thought of. I won't lie. I honestly thought of Victor Fries when I typed victor. He is officially the Victor of the French Fries now.

                Elisa blinked as she walked into the gaming room. Dick and Damian were playing Guitar Hero. She couldn’t help but grin as she watched the two play. “I call playing winner,” Elisa said and slipped into one of the large gaming chairs. Crap she wished she had this chair back home. They were so comfy.

                “Do you even know how to play,” Damian said as he started getting the high score. He risked a glance in her direction and cursed as Dick passed him.

                “Pay attention to the game Damian, and don’t use that language. You’re too young to know language like that,” Dick corrected as he missed a note. “Fuck.”

                “Dick little pitchers with big ears,” Elisa laughed. “And of course I know how to play! My brother and I play this all the time!”

                “Let me guess you lose,” Damian shot back and took advantage of the missed note to shoot a star power.

                “Nah, he does,” Elisa said and stood up as the song finished. Dick had lost. “Watch the master at work Dick. Watch the master at work.”

                “Hah! You the master? I’m the master at this. And Don’t you start singing. We heard you in the shower the other day. You can’t sing,” Damian ordered.

                Elisa stuck her tongue out at the young Wayne. This reminded her of being home, the fun times. She couldn’t help but smile at how much Damian reminded her of Jonny. “Fine, Fine no singing. But I do have one thing to say. Challenger chooses the song!”

                With that Damian groaned and looked to Dick for help.

                “Can’t help you. She called it,” Dick snickered at Damian’s pout.

                Elisa scrolled down through the songs, choosing Chris Cagle’s “Chicks Dig It”. She adjusted the strap and got ready to play. She winked down at Damian. “Prepare to be whooped kiddo.”

                “No way, You’re going to get whooped.”

                                                                                           ???

                Five hours later, and with incredibly sore hands, Elisa was not the victor. She had lost terribly. The kid was good. Way good.  Like. Better than Grandma Christine’s Pumpkin Pie on Thanksgiving good. Elisa handed the guitar off to Damian as dinner was called. “I can’t  believe you beat me.”

                “So much for being the master. Want to play Mortal Kombat after dinner? Though know I will beat you,” Damian stated putting up the game.

                “Now don’t be saying things you don’t mean. I was around before Mortal Kombat was invented kiddo.”

                “So what you’re saying is that you are an old fart?”

                “No that’s your dad,” Elisa said and poked the kid. “But you’re on.”

                “I’m gonna tell Bruce you called him an old fart,” Dick chuckled and took off.

                “Oi Let’s not do that! And Aren’t you a bit old to play tattle tell,” Elisa yelled and ran after the man.

                Damian burst out laughing as he followed them. He couldn’t wait to see his dad’s face when Dick told him that Elisa called him an old fart.


	3. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some thoughts Elisa has for Bruce. Mostly Elisa is just getting grouchy because Bruce hasn't found a way to get her home. Set Between Chapter 5 & 6.

Elisa sighed and spun in the spinning chair in Bruce’s office. Ever since the damn Arkham breakout, the leak at Wayne Industries, and GCPD pulling watch off Elisa had been on constant watch by either Bruce, Alfred, or Dick. She didn’t even know GCPD was watching her when she went out. Nor did she know about the file. Arkham, well Arkham had Edward Nygma. And Edward was surpassingly easy to get obsessed with things and people.

“Bruce can I please just go for a walk? Nothing is going to happen!”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Come on! What do I have that anyone would want?”

“Knowledge about me, ransom from me, Edward Nygma’s attention since you are connected to him via coming through his machine. Do I need to go on?”

Elisa whined and tried to tip the chair back. “How much longer till we can leave?”

“I have 20 more requests, 3 more business trips to plan, and 50 more papers to sign,” Bruce sighed and looked at his latest ward. “Just have patience. I did promise we can go to the bookstore after I was done here.”

“I know but why did I have to come along again,” Elisa asked as she let her forehead hit his desk hard.

Bruce winced and gave a worried look to Elisa. “Alfred had to go grocery shopping. Alfred isn’t fully equipped to handle both watching out for you and fighting off anyone. He’s not as young as he once was.”

“Give the old man some credit. He’s still got the fighting touch. Ask Dick,” Elisa pointed out and sat up rubbing her forehead. Perhaps banging her head on the desk wasn’t the smartest move.

“Elisa. I would prefer to keep an eye on you. If Nygma does try anything I can get you to safety far quicker then he could.”

“But it’s boring.”

“Elisa. You were quiet yesterday. Why are you impatient today,” Bruce asked and started reading a request.

“I’m bored. I’ve been thinking. I’m hungry. And I want to go to the bookstore and look around,” Elisa listed off, holding a finger up for each issue.

Bruce denied the request and signed off one of the papers. “I’ll have someone bring up something to eat. We will go to the bookstore afterwards. Do something on your computer. And what is on your mind that has you acting like this.”

Elisa had resumed spinning again and stopped to look at him as if he just kicked her. The only thing she ever thought of was home. She missed it. Sure it was fun here, sure she got to learn some interesting things. But it wasn’t home.

Bruce winced as he caught the look. He put the business trip request down. “Elisa. I promise you. We will get you home. I have my top scientists on it. You know I will make sure you get home. They are having trouble figuring out what Nygma did that got it to work.”

“Why not just employ him to recreate it. You might even get him to reform! I mean, he did turn to crime because someone stole his work from him. He just wants some recognition for his intelligence. Give him and it might do wonders.” She shot Bruce a large grin before the look he gave her made the grin fall. Elisa hid a little in the chair. “What?”

“If we gave him what he wants, it wouldn’t reform him. It would encourage his behavior. He’s a little kid wanting attention. No-“

“From Batman and the world. He sees Batman as his equal. Take away his equal and replace it with a problem only he could solve,” Elisa snapped. She didn’t mean to, but she was sick of being in Gotham. She was homesick to the point she was almost desperate enough to do anything.

Bruce put all his paperwork down and turned fully to Elisa. “Elisa. That is enough. My scientists will figure it out and get you home. End of discussion. Now no more so I can finish my work. If I don’t finish it, we can’t go to the bookstore.”

Elisa scoffed and turned away from Bruce. She was fuming. He was treating her like a child!  She couldn’t believe this! Elisa huffed as she pulled out her laptop, and started to play the Batman Arkham Asylum game she had on it. Just cause she lived with him, didn’t mean she didn’t want to play the games. She would have preferred to be playing it back home. As Edward’s voice popped up, she narrowed her eyes. It didn’t even sound like egotistical man.

Bruce glanced at Elisa out of the corner of his eye. He did feel sorry for her. He wanted her to be able to go home. He really did. But after the leak of her file, he cut the program. He couldn’t risk it getting out. What if someone else snuck out with the information and sold it to the highest bidder? Anyone could jump universes. Anyone could change the plans to make it where it worked in the universe. That’s what Vibe had warned him about. And he didn’t listen to the warning. Elisa’s file was out there. That was bad enough. The plans for a machine like that? Too dangerous.


	4. Rainy Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my Oneshots have been planned before I write them. This. This Edward decided to throw at me out of nowhere. Don't ever tell your muse no. It just ends up hurting and he wins.

            Rain pattered against the window as Edward watched the storm. He was waiting on a call from Jonathan. Who knew waiting would be this hard. One could describe him, Edward Nygma, as a patient man. But, he wanted that girl in his grasp. He read her files. The idiots at Wayne Industries weren’t that intelligent. The put every aspect of her into the file. Every last bit of data they had, they complied it just for him. Edward took a sip of the beer he was drinking before turning from the window and walking back to his desk.

Spread across it was all of Elisa’s files. The GCPD one had down she was a possible partner of his. Bah, like he would join with a child like her. The Wayne Industries file was much more interesting. It had down everything she had brought through the portal with her, how she was from another universal. That’s what intrigued him the most. He hadn’t just created a portal for this world, but another. He would make sure she was out of the way before recreating it. Think of what he could steal, what he could gain from another world.

Another sip, another crash of lightening. Where was that blasted phone call? It shouldn’t be that hard for Jonathan to retrieve the girl from Wayne Manor. He picked up a picture of the girl, taken while she was Wayne’s desk on her laptop. He got this from Bruce Wayne’s work computer. He would hurt Bruce Wayne when Jonathan and him killed her. He could tell that. But she was too much of a liability to leave alive after questioning her. Edward had to admit though, she was a tad on the pretty side. He could almost imagine her working along side him…

Edward shook his head. No. He didn’t need a Harley following him around. He was fine with Echo and Query. The Doctors back at Arkham for the week he was there swore he was obsessed with the girl. Oh, he wasn’t obsessed. He was infuriated by her. She was now a mystery to him. One that would be easy to solve. He knew who she was. That was enough. He just needed to know a few more things.

Edward finished his glass of wine and sat down in his chair. He turned on the tape of Gordon’s questioning. He listened intently and chuckled. She was hiding things. Important things from the GCPD. Though when she told her story, he laughed every time. Curiosity killed the Cat. And he didn’t have the Generosity to bring her back. No he would destroy her, and Crane would finish it. He was a man of his word after all. He would give his longtime friend the annoyance after he was done.

Edward’s phone rang as a bang of thunder resounded throughout his small apartment. He answered with clipped, “Hello. Nygma speaking.”

“Edward. I think we should wait before getting the girls. It might prove interesting on both our parts after what I just witnessed,” Crane’s voice whispered through the phone.

Edward frowned and leaned back in his chair. “Why do you say that Jonathan. I thought you could get her.”

“Oh I can, that isn’t the problem. Would you prefer though that the child comes crawling to us? When she finds out what Bruce did…She will,” Jonathan stated.

Edward raised a brow and turned towards the window again, watching the rain hit the window. A few moments of consideration. “He canceled his little recreation project. Alright. We wait till she starts on our way. Then you get her Jonathan. I don’t need her getting…hurt.. before she arrives to us. Thank you, Jonathan. I appreciate your insight.” Edward hung up and stood up pouring himself another glass of wine.

Maybe, maybe he could get her on their side. Betrayal was such a nice touch to a relationship. Even the tightest lipped person tended to break their vow of silence after it. Edward took a sip and stood at the window once more. Yes. This would play out nicely.

???

            Jonathan walked back into his hideout, Kitty waiting for him. “I don’t like this Kitty. He’s obsessed with her. He might not let her go after he is done with her. We might have more fun watching this play out. Seeing how Edward responds with having his obsession in his grasp. He might develop Lima Syndrome. Wouldn’t that be interesting?”

            Kitty hummed at that and tilted her head. “Well, I have to admit. Eddie would have done it to himself. But what about the easy Test subject?”

            “Plenty more where she came from, I’m sure,” Jonathan mused and took his coat off, hanging it up. He took off his mask and ran a hand through his wet hair. “I’m going to go change and then work on the new formula.”

            “I’m going to head to bed. Night Jonathan.”


	5. New Friend

# New Friend

Song: You’ve Got A Friend In Me

By: Randy Newman

 

            Scarecrow grinned as he popped out from behind a building. He was having fun scaring the poor girl. Ever since she had been returned to Wayne Manor, Scarecrow had been making appearances at random times. Sometimes he would just leave a piece of straw, she would freak out and leave the room to get someone, then the straw would be gone. Other times, he let her see him. Oh, those were the enjoyable moments. She wouldn’t scream. Sad that part, but the way her big, pleading, green eyes would widen and she would go silent and just stare until someone got her attention, and he would disappear. Oh, he knew he was driving her insane.

            At night was even better. Nobody around, nobody to see her scared except him. He would sneak into her room, and wait in the corner. She would wake from a nightmare, and see him. She would stop and stare, then try and turn on the light and he would escape through the window while her back was turned.

???

            The first time he spoke was the first time she screamed. And boy, did she scream. The house was empty. It was just his little friend, alone in a large manor. He had snuck in through a backdoor and she had been pulling something out of the oven. It smelled like Chocolate Chip Cookies. Yummy! She left the room, Scarecrow stole a cookie and munched on it.

            _“Aren’t we here to get on with an experiment? Not for a cookie break.”_

_**“Oh Hush Johnny-Boy! A little more pleasure. It’s not like you ever get Kitty to make me cookies.”**_

**** _“I’m pretty sure the girl didn’t make cookies for you either.”_

_**“She did now.”**_

As Scarecrow was finishing up the second cookie, Elisa came back into the kitchen and stopped, staring at the figure hovering over her cookies. She just stared, her eyes wide as saucers. A whimper escaped as she took a step back.

            **“Hello Friend! These are good cookies! I’m gonna take some of these to go!”**

That did it. Elisa screamed loud and took off running out of the kitchen and for the phone in a nearby room.

            Scarecrow laughed and stole the rest of the cookies, before leaving the way he came. Not even a piece of burlap string had been shed. No evidence, no way to link it to him.

            **_“That was funny Johnny! And I got free cookies!”_**

**** _“Yes but now Batman will be on our tail.”_

_**“Oh..”**_

_“Didn’t think of that did you?”_

_**“Cookies…”**_

???

            ”Are you sure it was a Scarecrow? Dr. Crane doesn’t steal cookies Elisa. It may be the stress from what happened. I didn’t even find any evidence of him being there at the warehouse,” Bruce said quietly and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Come on. Try to sleep. It might be sleep deprivation as well.”

            Elisa sniffled and hugged her pillow and shook her head. “I’m not lying Bruce! I know what it was! And he was there!”

            “Elisa, there was no one in the room with you. I scanned the security cameras and everything. Crane wasn’t there.”

            “Bruce! He put his crummy fear toxin in me!”

            “That wasn’t even on the blood results. Elisa, it’s just stress.”

            Elisa whimpered and started to cry again into her pillow.

            Bruce sighed and patted her back before standing. “It will be okay. I promise.” With that he left the room. There was no reasoning with her when she was like this.

???

            Outside Elisa’s window, a lone skinny figure sat in the branch. He was whistling a small tune. It sounded very much like “You’ve Got A Friend In Me”.


End file.
